


Confianza

by Catnez



Series: Stony: One shot's [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angustía, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Other, Romance, Stony - Freeform, super family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnez/pseuds/Catnez
Summary: Tony se baja de la nave con ayuda de Nebula, temeroso de que otra de las personas más importante en su vida también haya desaparecido.
Relationships: Nebula & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony: One shot's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568656
Kudos: 10





	Confianza

Tony presionó el botón junto a la puerta de la nave de los guardianes de la galaxia, apenas pudiendo estar de pie gracias a la ayuda de Nebula que sostenía su peso.

Se encontraba hambriento y cansado, en necesidad de una ducha y de dormir al menos un mes completo, pero lo había intentado por semanas en el espacio, siempre despertando por la misma razón.

Pesadillas.

Estas no lo dejaban en paz ni un segundo cuando cerraba sus ojos, mostrándole como Peter le suplicaba, diciéndole que no se quería ir, no quería morir, veía como se desvanecía en sus brazos mientras le pedía perdón.

El millonario contuvo sus lágrimas ante el recuerdo, no podía volver a derrumbarse como días antes (justo antes de que Nebula lo golpeara para que reaccionara), ahora se encontraba en la tierra, estaba a punto de ver cuantos superhéroes se habían desvanecido con el chasquido de Thanos, y tenía miedo, miedo de la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Tony bajó de la nave con la cabeza gacha, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada, sabía que había personas, lo sentía, podía sentir miradas en él, pero la idea de pensar en que había perdido a otra de las personas más importantes en su vida le daba terror. No importaba que hubiesen pasado tres años desde la última vez que lo vio, Tony seguía teniéndolo en su mente, no pudo olvidarlo por más que lo intentó.

— ¡Tony! —gritó una voz conocida. El corazón del nombrado se detuvo por un segundo, para luego latir con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba vivo, Steve estaba vivo.

Sin poder evitarlo levantó su cabeza rápidamente. El cabello de Steve era más largo, sus lineas de expresión indicaban la cantidad de estrés que había pasado en los últimos años y la ropa era diferente a la que solía usar, pero sin importar los cambios que haya tenido, Tony lo podría reconocer en cualquier lugar.

— Steve… —dijo Tony, en apenas un hilo de voz, soltándose de Nebula y tropezando en dirección al rubio, el cual al ver la inestabilidad del contrario lo tomó de inmediato en sus brazos, quién puso su peso en él.

Los ojos de Tony se aguaron, todo el peso que había estado soportando sobre sus hombros se derrumbó cuando sintió esos brazos rodeándolo. No pudo evitarlo, lagrimas comenzaron a caer.

— Steve… —repitió con la voz quebrada. Los brazos del susodicho lo apretaron un poco más contra su pecho.

— Shhh… estoy aquí —respondió, tratando de calmarlo y consolarlo.

— Lo perdí… perdí al niño —dijo Tony, diciendo en voz alta lo que había estado en su mente desde ese día en Titán y que no se había atrevido a decir en voz alta.

— Lo recuperaremos, los recuperaremos a todos, no importa el costo —dijo Steve a cambio con convicción, era esa voz que ponía cuando estaba totalmente seguro de algo, y que haría hasta lo imposible para que las cosas resultaran.

Y Tony le creyó.

Y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar en contra de su voluntad, el cansancio de días de pensar en lo sucedido, de pensar en lo perdido, de tener pesadillas, finalmente le estaba pasando facturas.

Pudo sentir un par de labios en su frente y unas suaves palabras, mas no pudo identificar que significaban pues su conciencia se iba perdiendo poco a poco hasta desmayarse por completo, con el último pensamiento de que podía confiar en Steve Rogers, si alguien podía solucionar las cosas, era él.

**Author's Note:**

> Este one shot lo escribi antes de que saliera "End game", sin embargo fue después de que saliera el trailer, así que...
> 
> Debo aclarar que la frase de "perdí al niño" la acabo de agregar, porque sentí que en la película era una frase que expresaba todo lo que sentía Tony por no haber podido no hacer nada por él...
> 
> Como sea... Solo quería compartirles este pequeño one shot...


End file.
